Currently, liquid crystal displays have been widely applied in electronic display products, such as televisions, computers, mobile phones and personal digital assistants etc. A liquid crystal display may include a source driver, a gate driver, and a crystal liquid display screen etc. The crystal liquid display screen has an array of pixels, and the gate driver is configured to start corresponding lines of pixels in the array of pixels in order to transmit pixel data output by the source driver to the pixels, thereby displaying images to be displayed.
Conventionally, the gate driver is integrated into the liquid crystal display screen to achieve design of a narrow frame of the liquid crystal display and save cost of an IC. With respect to a small-sized display, a structure of integrating the gate driver on one side is generally used, that is, the gate driver is only integrated on one end of a gate line of a gate substrate. With respect to a large-sized display, as a delay of gate signals due to a large display screen, a long wiring, a high resolution etc. will cause influences such as undercharging of pixels etc., a structure of integrating the gate driver on both sides is generally used, that is, the gate driver is integrated on both ends of a gate line of a gate substrate. However, a driving method of progressive scanning is used in a conventional display regardless of the structure of integrating the gate driver on one side or the structure of integrating the gate driver on both sides. The so-called driving method of progressive scanning is a process of completing display of a frame of images by scanning respective lines of gate lines sequentially from a first gate line within a frame cycle of images.
When the conventional driving method is used for display, power consumption of the display is high. Especially in a trend of increasing resolution and integration level of pixels of the display to improve quality of images, the high power consumption of the display has become an important factor which restricts the development of the display. Therefore, there is a technical problem to be solved of how to reduce the power consumption of the display.